


When Stress Snaps your Thread

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Depression, Hypocrisy, HypocriticalRave, Love, LovingErik, M/M, Sadness, UpsetCharles, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe; still Have Powers; Charles is fed up with everyone’s shouted thoughts hypocrisy. So he snaps and stops helping, talking, and responding. Its as if his minds just… Gone! What will the others do without their anchor!? How do they fix Charles? What will Erik do when he finds out why Charles has shut himself away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stress Snaps your Thread

“Professor!!!! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!” Angel shouted and slammed the door in Charles face. ‘Odd… It hasn’t mattered before…’ Charles thought and knocked on hanks door. 

“Hank time to wake up.” Charles called softly from the door. When there was no response Charles probed into the room…Or Attempted to. A knot coiled in his chest. His brow furrowed. He reached his mind out to find the other children in the group, but his attempts were met with silence. The knot in his chest tightened and a throbbing pain laced through his heart.

Charles cast his eyes down to the rug. ‘It seems as if they want some privacy. I guess Ill just cook some dinner.’ Charles thought to himself. He made his way down to the kitchen and began to cook. He had just finished the soup when The group walked in.

“Smell’s Good.” Alex practically screamed causing Charles to almost jump out of his skin. He swore as the knife he was using cut through his fingers. The blood dripped onto the knife. He held the wound close and strode over to the sink and ran some water over it.

“I’m so sorry professor.” Sarcasm… Charles knew it. The pain in his chest increased. He stifled a gasp. He heard a grunt from behind and grabbed a towel from the rack. He placed it around his fingers and shoved past the group. Tears began to burn his eyes. ‘NO!!!’ He screamed into his own mind. They had all been wearing blocking helmets, even Erik. The pain he felt wasn’t from his fingers… It came from his heart. Their mistrust of him hurt.

He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. He furiously turned to the mirror. His reflection stared back at him. His face pale and crimson tears running down his face. His tears had become bloody the second time he had cried. They turned to this because of his mutation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and wiped his face. He opened the cabinet and took out the bandages. After carefully wrapping his fingers he left the bathroom. 

Hank was outside the bathroom waiting. Worry etched in his features. Charles eyes were glassy. If he couldn’t feel their minds, then they were no longer real to him. He felt dead. He no longer had an anchor. He was drifting away in all the noise around him. The trees whispered to him. Beckoned to him with soft tantalizing words. The plants Shouted and cried.  
Charles brushed past Hank Who had been speaking. Charles couldn’t hear him though. But he also couldn’t see him. The halls had begun to warp. ‘no. no. no. No! ’”NO! NO!” Charles screamed and fell to his knees. The world around him darkened. The plants began to sing. They chanted and mocked. They whistled and hummed along with the song. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrMRmEeCfJM)   
Charles let out a loud and sickening scream at the mental assault and dashed away. Out of the house and Down the Stairs. Up the gravel drive and out the gates. He ran fast enough that even hank couldn’t keep up. He dashed to his room and slammed the door. He leaned his back against the frame and slid down to the ground. Treas welled up again. And he crawled over to his bed. He then pulled two extra blankets and pillows from the trunk at the end of the bed and crawled underneath its large frame.

He cried himself to sleep. When the next morning came Charles walked down to the kitchen. Not bothering to wipe the bloody tear tracks from his cheeks as he poured some tea into his favorite cup. Erik stood with his back to Charles cooking breakfast. Charles hadn’t made a single sound as he moved about and poured his tea. When he set the kettle next to Erik, Erik jumped slightly. Charles made sure he turned before Erik saw his cheeks. “Oh, I didn’t hear you come in Charles.” Erik stated with a grin. Charles stared at Erik’s hands for a moment before turning and retreating back to his room.

Days passed like this. Charles took this time to think. Anytime he passed someone in the hall and they said hello he would pretend to be slipping into oblivion, they would cease to be in Charles mind. He couldn’t hear them, so why should he see them. When he went to sleep that night, the ninth day like this he had made his mind up.  
The next morning Charles came down for breakfast and sat farthest from the group who stared at him.

“Charles, this is ridiculous. Just-“”I want you to come with me to my appointment tomorrow.” Charles said and cut Erik off. Erik looked surprised. Charles head lifted from where it was tilted down to look at the table. His eyes meeting Erik’s. The entire table fell silent. “Why?” Erik asked. It was a simple question. With a very simple answer.  
“I’m going to the clinic to get the cure at eleven tomorrow morning.” Charles stated and there was aloud clatter of forks and spoons dropping. He held Erik’s Gaze steadily. “WHAT!!!” Angel shrieked. Sean’s eyes welled with tears, Hanks jaw was dropped, Alex looked horrified, and raven looked sad. Erik was angry. “WHY?” He asked, his voice barely contained, his fists clenched tightly. Charles let his eyes drop to the table.  
“I’m an outcast to my own people, I’m hate and feared by both mutants and humans alike. Why not? I’m broken anyway.” His voice was soft and silent. “My minds made up. I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while now. When I’m alone the things I hear aren’t right. The things that float in what people thinks are solitary places are horribly loud to me.” He paused. “I can hear every living thing for miles…Talking, chanting, and screaming. Plants, birds, animals in general, even bugs. I can hear the wind, I can tell the mood of the earth itself. Yet I’m always alone. Nothing will change my mind. You won’t stop me. Not with this.” Charles said and slowly stood.  
“Why are you doing this? What happened to ‘Mutant and Proud’?” Raven asked and stood from the table.

“Why be proud of something that you’re ashamed of. You’re a hypocrite Raven, So are you Erik. You say you want equality for mutants, when you can’t even trust me. You think I forced you to hide raven? Well, Guess what… I haven’t let you see even a fraction of what I can do. I haven’t even been able to train since you made me promise not to enter your head. Yet you still have the Gaul to stand there and tell me to be proud when all you’ve done is make me try to eliminate my own abilities?” Charles eyes were looking directly into raves. Sadness and loneliness echoed in his light blues.

“No more. I’m ending it now.” He said and turned his voice small, empty, lost, Broken. He began to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Professor, please don’t.” It was Sean. His eyes were sad, and desperate. Hank stood next to him. Charles moved his arm away. “You went along with them. I-” Charles stopped his head dropped. “I’m not changing my mind.” He whispered harshly. Hanks face scrunched up and he quickly tore the helmet from his head. Charles gasped and stumbled away quickly. As if he had been burned. His eyes were wide and he stared at Hank.

Hank stepped forward and grabbed Charles shoulders. Charles was frozen. The first time in days he had something, No someone to anchor to. The silence was a large relief. Charles eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. His body and mind were both exhausted and drained completely. He fell forward silently and Hank caught him. Charles weighted about ninety eight pounds right now and he was very, very thin. Hank let out a small gasp when he picked Charles up. “OH GOD!!! What have we done? Guys, He’s. He’s so light, the last time I carried him he was rather heavy, but now. It’s like carrying a sixth grader. He’s so thin. What have we done!?” Hank sounded horrified. Erik’s eyes were wide. Alex lost his color. Raven and angle were crying. And Sean was taking his head off. Alex was the next to take his helmet off, then Erik, and then angel and raven.

Charles slowly opened his eyes, they were slightly blurred but everything came into focus. Erik stood over him. Tears falling from his eyes as he softly called to Charles. Charles hand was in Erik’s, being held very close to Erik’s chest. “Erik?” Charles called out his voice barely above a whisper. Erik’s head shot up and he was instantly pulling Charles to his chest and began to rock him gently.

Charles gave a soft smile up at Erik. Erik Smiled right back and placed kisses all over Charles face. “I had the strangest dream.” Charles murmured. Erik looked down in question. “I dreamed of you all wearing the telepath blocking helmets and avoiding me, it. It hurt, and I broke. I was about to go to the clinic and get the ‘cure’. I wanted you to go with me, and everything got stressful. When hank took his helmet off there was finally silence. I couldn’t hear anything but him. His calmness. It was like a breath of fresh air after being in a smoke filled room. But it was too much.” Charles said and leaned against Erik.

“What happened?” Charles asked. “You mean when we all woke up to you shrieking and falling into a coma for three weeks. Nothing other than You shouting out about us being hypocritical and that you’ve had to hide.” Erik said with a dry chuckle. Charles looked up apologetically. “Sleep, you need actual rest.” Erik said and let his Mind call out to Charles. Charles smiled and wrapped up I Eriks mind letting the comforting feeling settle in his thoughts.


End file.
